Fifty Shades Of Grey: an alternate way
by annloveswriting
Summary: What if Anastasia Steele came into Christian Grey's life as Andrea's, his personal assistent's , friend who replaces her while she is ill. What if Ana doesn't succeed as a good employee that day? But what if that s what Christian likes in her? Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

" Andrea, it is completely okay, I need to do something while I am still searching for a job. " I tell my friend Andrea who has a fever and can't go to work today. What's better for someone like me ( with working experience : waitress ) to be the personal assistent of one of the most successful businessmen these days? I can't let this chance slip out of my fingers, I need to do this for Andrea and maybe I can get a job ,too, in that company. What would be better than to work together with Andrea, to finally have enough money to afford things she can afford?

I quickly take a shower and dry my hair after. I pick my black pencil skirt and a white ruffled blouse. I look at myself at the mirror.

" Anastasia Steele, this day has to change your life. " I say to myself and remember I had to apply some makeup. What if I like Andrea's boss? What if he likes me too? Oh, keep dreaming Steele, if he isn't together with her you have no chance . Look at yourself - your hair is not blond and shiny as Andrea's , your legs grow from your hips, unfortunately, your choice in what to wear is not elegant and sexy as men like he would like.

" Keep dreaming.. " I silently say to myself.

Okay, whatever. I need to look good enough to make him like me as a potential employee. I check myself at the mirror for the final time as I have applied my makeup and I am ready to go. I take my old Beetle's keys and my purse. As I get in the car I dial Andrea's number. I hear coughing then she finally says hello.

" Ana, is everything alright? " I hear her say.

" Yes , sure.. Just wanted to let you know I am on my way, do they know I am coming not you? "  
I ask, starting to realise that maybe I don't even get a chance to get in the building,maybe they throw me out before I even have a chance to meet the famous businessman.

" Of course, I called everyone , just tell them your name. Ana, the doctor is knocking on the door, I have to go. " I hear Andrea say and then the phone starts beeping.

I make it to the huge building just in time, it is 8:00 in the morning and I am stepping out of my car, walking in the skyscraper building.

" Anastasia Steele. " I tell the security guy who asks me what I am doing here.

" This way. " The man leads me to the lift. " It will take you directly to Mr. Grey's office. " He says and the door closes.

After a minute I am stepping out of the lift, into a huge white room that has a desk which might be Andrea's and there are couches and a table. It looks like a waiting room.

" Anastasia Steele? "

Suddenly, a man about his forties approaches me. Shit, Andrea said he was young I thought.

" Yes, but you can call me just Ana, Mr. Grey. " I smile but he doesn't seem to smile too.

" Mr. Grey is in his cabinet, my name is Taylor. He would like to have a black coffee, there is the kitchen. " That's it? I look at the direction Taylor showed me and quickly go in and search for what I need to make a coffee. Oh, of course there is a coffeemaker! I take a cup and put it under the coffeemaker. Shit! I don't even know what kind of coffee this man likes. I quickly search for my phone hoping Andrea is available to talk.

" Andrea, what kind of coffee this man drinks? " I ask but the answer doesn't come from Andrea.

" Simply black and strong. " I look at the man whose voice I just heard. He is tall, his hair looks messy but in the good way, he is wearing a grey suit, holy crap - he is so handsome! I hang up Andrea and look at the man again as he speaks.

" I was just wondering what takes so long for you to make my coffee. " He said smirking.

" Oh, I am very sorry Mr. Grey. " I want to kill myself. What is the chance he wants me to work for him if I don't even know what coffee he drinks. I should had asked Andrea!

" Let me. " He says and presses a button and the machine starts making noises as the cup gets filled.  
" How is Andrea? " He asks.

" She had a doctor come over. I don't know what he said though. " I say realising he wants Andrea back. It's been five minutes and I have fucked everything!

" And what would you like to drink? " What? I thought we were talking about Andrea. What I want to drink? Fuck, I thought I am the one who has to make drinks.

" I thought it was my job to do it, Mr. Grey. " I say, taking another cup but he just takes it from my hands.

" Well , Anastasia, let me make you something and then we could talk about what's going to be your job today. " He says strictly and I give up.

" Black tea. " I say starting to want this day to end. He takes a tea bag from a drawer and fills the cup with hot water. I hate this awkward silence.

" Please follow me. " He says taking the cups and walking out of the little kitchen,to probably his office.  
He opens the door of a huge office . In the middle there is a working table, there are bookshelves,a couch, many things that might be stolen from Louvre. God, this is probably the most expensive place I've ever been in.

He sits down placing his cup beside him and mine in from of him. I sit down and place my hands in my lap.

" I would like to start working if you don't mind, Mr. Grey. " I say hoping he will just let me answer some calls and do this stupid stuff.

" Do you even know what you have to do, Miss Steele? " He asks and my stupid brain realizes that I don't know. Fuck.

" I guess answer phone calls, get you some lunch,more coffee.. " I murmur and he laughs.

" It looks like you believe in stereotypes. " He says. My face turns red. Can't he just tell me what to do?

" I am sorry.. "

" Well, actually you are quite right. " He says and I feel beter. " My organiser is at Andrea's desk, you will have to just let me do what's written there. And don't interrupt me with business calls unless they are an emergency,I know my business well enought to decide what I want to do first. If my family is calling , connect me. Unless it's Mia who wants to go shopping. "

" Girlfriend? " We both freeze and I realise what I just said. Fuck,fuck,fuck! What was I thinking - why did I ask him this!

" I don't do girlfriends, Anastasia. She is my sister. " I got it!

" I understand what you mean, in fact , I think gays are - "

" What? " Shit. Again! Now he looks angry. Maybe he is not a gay? " I don't feel like I should tell you this, but I am not attracted to men that way. I find women attractive, some even very. " I could bet all I have he doesn't find me attractive.

" I am sorry, Mr. Grey. " I say shyly and take a sip from my tea.

" I think you could start working. " He says. Thank you God! I stand up and take my cup of tea.

" Please make me another coffee, this time with milk. " He says and I leave the room. As I close the door I almost run to the kitchen. I have ruined so much, I need to be perfect from now. I make the coffee and I am walking in his office . Fuck - he is on phone ! I should have knocked. With all the thoughts the worst happens. I am falling on my back and the coffee is all over my white blouse. Not even a second after Mr. Grey is on his knees looking at me , it looks like he is worried.

" Are you alright Anastasia? " He asks ,helping me stand up. No, I am not alright, the coffee was kinda hot and then I realise that my breasts .. are kinda visible. And what's the worst - he is staring at them.

" Yes, thank you. I am very sorry for your coffee , I will make you another. " I say wanting to leave to go to the toilet, to do something to look better.

" Taylor! " He yells and the man I met earlier comes in. " I want you to get some clothes for Anastasia. " He says and Taylor leaves.

" You didn't have to do it, I am okay. "

" Well, I don't want my business partners see my personal assistent and think I pay her so little she can't even afford clean clothes. " Fantastic, now this man is ashamed of me. Can't Andrea get better right now?

" I'm sorry, I will get back in a few minutes with your coffee. " I murmur and leave to make a new coffee. I hate this day.

* * *

An hour has passed and Christian Grey is in a meeting with some partner. I sit there not doing anything. I wonder if Andrea really does only this? No, definitely no. He most likely is just afraid to let me do anything - I will mess it up. I hear the lift door open and Taylor is there with a Chanel bag.

Fuck.

" Mr. Grey told me to buy you a full outfit. " Taylor hangs me the bag.

" Thank you. " I manage to say and Taylor has left. I look inside the bag - holy crap! There is not a blouse! There is a blue dress with matching high heeled shoes and a purse. I check the prices. 2,480 $ . There is no fucking way I can pay price like that for a dress. Lucky for me, the man Christian just had a meeting with is out of the door.

" Will you lead Mr. Casigney out, Anastasia? " Christian asks and I immediately show the way out the man. When he is in the lift I walk to Andrea's desk, take the Chanel bag and walk to Christian's office. I knock on the door.

" Come in. " He says and I open the door and walk in.

How to say this?

" Mr. Grey I really like Taylor's choice in fashion but I am afraid I won't be able to afford it. " I say feeling ashamed. But not everyone's a fucking billionare!

" Anastasia, you don't have to pay me anything. "

" But I can't accept something so expensive. And, I only got my blouse ruined, I don't understand why would I need a new pair of shoes and a purse.. "

" I want to take you out for lunch, Anastasia. And I want you to wear this, I want women like you only wear things like that. " What? Is he going to decide what I need to wear? Is he my dad?

" I really like the things but they are too expensive for me to take them. " I say wanting to leave the bag on his table but he speaks again.

" Let's pretend this is an order. I want you to take this bag, go to the toilet, or you can even use my bathroom ,it has a shower. Then, I want you to change into this outfit and accompany me on my lunch later. Clear? " Fuck, he sounded so.. so bossy. I nod.  
" Let me show you the shower. " He says and walks me to a huge bathroom. " You can use everything that is here. " He smiles before leaves and closes the door after him.

I step out of my skirt and unbutton my blouse. I let my panties and bra fall on the floor as I get in the shower. The water is warm and it feels very good to be clean again.

When I'm finished, I take one of the towels and dry myself. The towel smells very good, probably like Christian. I wonder what he meant with 'I don't do girlfriends. ' Maybe he has a wife? I take out the dress of the bag and realise that there is also a new set of underwear. Oh God, it's silk. It feels so good on my skin. I put on the lacey thong and bra and then take the dress. It is so beautiful. I put it on and the take the shoes. Holy cow - how did he manage to get my shoe size! I look at myself at the huge mirror. I don't think I have ever been dressed so well. I take the new purse out and put my old clothes in the bag. I check myself again and then walk out of the bathroom.

" Looking very well, Anastasia. " I hear Christian say from the hallway. Has he been waiting for me to come out?

" Thank you. " I shyly say. I am blushing,crap!

* * *

" Ready for lunch? " I hear Christian say as he walks to my, or Andrea's , desk.

" You don't have to do it. I can just buy myself something.. " I say ,looking at the ground.

" I want to. " I hear him say and take the new purse and follow him to the lift.

On our way down we both are silent. I wonder why he is looking so weird at me, maybe there is something wrong with my hair or face?

We arrive at the first floor and I follow Christian out. A black Audi stops in front of us and Christian opens the door for me. I get in and see Taylor is driving the car.

" Mr. Grey, Miss Steele, where can I drive you? " Taylor asks.

" To my club. We have a lunch arranged there. " What? He owns a club too? Wow..

After twenty minutes of hearing Christian and Taylor talk about some investor, we arrive at a nice bar. Christian gets out and opens the door for me. He takes my hand and leads me in the place. A waitress leads us to a private dining room. He releases my hand when we sit down.

" I already ordered, I hope you don't mind. "

" Oh, it is okay. " I say. It is not okay. What is this room? Why does he want us to eat in a private didning room? Why does he want to have a lunch with me?

" So Anastasia.. "

" You can call me Ana. "

" Ana.. " He smirks. I am irritated!

" Is there anything funny? " I ask sarcastically. I hope I am allowed to do it.

" Maybe. " He says. Is he flirting?

" Well, I would like to hear the joke too. " I say.

" I thought if I want to or not want to give this back to you.. " He tooks out something from his pocket. What's that? It is wrapped as a present and he hands it to me. I didn't forget anything at the office,did I?

Unfortunately, I did.

My face turns red. I want to die, I want to get out of America. There is no way I am going to have job at his company. Ever.

" You fogot those at the bathroom. " And he had to wrap my panties as a present!? And what did he mean with the 'to or not to give this back' ?

" I'm glad you decided to give them back to me though. " I say hoping to turn this out as a joke.

" It was a hard decision, Miss Steele. " He says,smirking. Yes - he is flirting!

" Well, you did the right thing. " A waitress comes in with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

" Wine? " Christian asks as she has left. Wine? Really? I am at work!

" I am not sure my boss will be happy about this. " I say. I want the wine. I could drink the whole bottle now.

" He said it was okay. " Christian laughs and fills the glasses.

" To our cooperation. " He says before we cling them. What did he mean with this?

* * *

After three amazing courses, talking with him about books,music,we are heading back to work. This day maybe wasn't that bad after all. Sure, I didn't even mention that I was searching for a job - he wouldn't give me even a job as a warehouse employee. We are back and he opens the door again for me.

" I had a great time today, but I don't think you need to work today anymore. " Yes, he doesn't even want me to finish this day.

" Oh, okay. Thank you for everything, Mr. Grey. If something happens again I will be willing to help. " Oh,definitely he would call me.

" Thank you, Ana. " He says and takes my hand. He kissed it! I am blushing again.

" Bye.. " I say walking to my car. This was an interesting day. A really interesting day.

* * *

Yeah,this is it. English is not my native language so sorry for the mistakes! I have an idea for a story, so shall I continue this? :)))


	2. Chapter 2

I am very sorry for the late update. But I wanted to say, I hadn't expected so many reviews,favorites and follows,thank you guys! I am definitely continuing this story!

* * *

" Andrea! " I yell as I open the door of her apartment with the spare key she has given me. I place the bags with fruits on the ground. I hear my name being called and I can see Andrea appearing in front of me.

" Holy crap, Ana ! What are you wearing? " Even though she is ill and should be in bed ,she is staring at me in shock. Oh,I see the Chanel purse has taken all her attention.

" By the way, I brought you some food. " I say , smirking, as I step into her living room and then go to the kitchen where I place the bags of food on the table.

" Ana,sorry, but I am more interested in your clothes. Shit, where did you get these? " Andrea follows me to the kitchen still not interested in the products but only in me. That makes me laugh, if only she knew.

" It's a long story, Andrea. " I say ,teasing her. I have never seen Andrea so curious.

" Tell me,tell me,tell me! " She begs like a little girl.

" Okay, only if you get yourself under covers and agree to drink a cup of tea. Agreed? " It doesn't take a minute for Andrea to get out of the kitchen and go to her bed.

I walk in her room with two cups of tea and sit down on the edge of her bed. I give her one of the cups and keep mine.

" So? " She asks and I know it is time to tell.

" Well... " I don't know what to start with. " I met your boss, we had a coffee, then I made himself another and when I was walking in his office I fell all over the ground, the coffee spilled on my white blouse. " I see Andrea looking serious.

" Tell me Mr. Grey didn't fire you, or me. " Andrea asks seriously.  
I laugh.

" Not at all. He asked Taylor to buy me some clothes. I couldn't take this at first but he persuaded me. He offered me his shower,and then I changed into these clothes. " I say leaving out the panties part.

" Okay, now tell me what did you get him for lunch. Food is very important to him. " Andrea asks and I just smile.

" Ummm, he actually took me out for lunch. " Her mouth hangs open. " And then he took me back to work and told me I could go home. " I finish my story not mentioning the awkward kiss ,too.

" Okay, I hope he was okay with you. Christian called just before you came and told me he is going to be work from home the next few days so I want to say thank you. Tell me, how much I owe you? " Andrea casually asks but I shake my head. There is no way I am going to let her pay for rescuing her when she is ill. In fact, I have some pretty expensive things from today.

" No, Andrea. You should tell your boss thank you one more time from me. " I say and check my phone. I should get home, Kate ( my best friend and roommate must be already home ) .

" I will try but actually me and him, we don't speak about other things than work usually. " Andrea says. Really? Well he seemed to like talking with me personally. Oh, just your silly thoughts, Steele.

* * *

As I get home Kate is having dinner by herself . I walk in and she has the same reaction as Andrea as she sees me.

" Don't ask. " I say,sighing.

" I don't even have to , I had a phone conversation with Andrea while you were on your way here. " Kate says,her mouth full of pasta. " I just thought this Grey is cold as a stone. "

" Well, he actually seemed nice. " I say remembering the little gift he gave me at the lunch. He seemed hot, but I guess he just has this effect on women.

" Can I use your laptop? " I ask as I remember I should check my emails - I haven't heard anything from mymom in a few days. I take the macbook and log onto my email.

Clothing sale,furniture sale, wait .. What is that? I open the email.

_Dear Anastasia Steele, I am writing to offer you a job in our bookshop... _I stop reading. This can't be possible! I guess my professors have said a word to someone. Oh God, I can't believe! Finally! I will be able to work, and in a bookshop! I stand up running to the kitchen and grab a bottle of champagne.

" Wow,wow , Ana! " Kate enters the kitchen ,not understanding what' s happening.

" I got a job! " I exclaim as I open the bottle and fill two glasses.

" Ana, that' s wonderful! The details? " And we keep talking about the job offer, what should I wear tomorrow.. Thank you, God! I have almost forgotten about Christian Grey.

* * *

" So, when can I start working? " I ask my new boss.

" Are you able to start today? " The manager asks and I don't even think before nodding my head. " Of course! " I say. Yes, I want to start as soon as I can, I think I will enjoy this job. Helping people choose books , easy,close to my heart and interesting! I take the t-shirt with the shop' s logo and go to change. In twenty minutes I am already asking the first customer if I could help him anyway.

" Do you have notebooks? " The man asks. Okay, not as interesting as I had expected,no,stop Ana, this is the first day,the first customer. I show him the way to where the notebooks are. I glance around the shop to see if there is someone who might need my help. Suddenly, someone pats me on my back , I turn around and I am lost in his eyes. He is smiling like a fool, holding a few books, oh, the British classics,how I love them. But even the books can't distract me from him.

" Hello, Anastasia. "

" You know you can call me Ana. " I shyly say.

" Ana. " He repeats my name. I love his voice, so soft yet so strong.

" May I help you? " I finally remember why I am here, at the bookshop.

" I can't choose between these two books. " Christian shows me them. Oh, _A Tale Of Two Cities_ and _Three Men in a Boat_ . An interesting choice for him, I think.

" Well, they both are fantastic, I can't even decide which one is better. " I say. Oh, he looks just so amazing. He is wearing jeans and a white shirt, how could anyone look so good in that?

" Well, I will get them both then. Are you working here, Ana? " He asks.

" Yeah, I got an offer and here I am! " I laugh. Don't look stupid,Steele.

" You know, we could celebrate your new job with a drink maybe... " OH GOD, I AM SCREAMING INSIDE! IS THIS GOING TO BE A DATE? No, it isn't. It definitely is not a date.

" I have to work until seven. " Look casual,Anastasia.

" I will have Taylor to take you from here. " Christian says and walks away. " Until later! " He yells and everyone is looking at me. My cheeks are red, did he do it on purpose? Well, I am not ashamed Christian Grey wants to meet me, so keep looking at me people. I smile. No,stop smiling. You are nothing, he is everything. He wouldn't want to date you even for money.

My working hours pass by and it' s closing time. I have met a few friends here and actually, I am very happy.

" So, are you going to celebrate your first day? " Emilie , my colleague asks.

" Oh no, I don't think so. " I say,smiling.

" Okay, bye! " Emilie says and I walk out of the shop. I see the Audi I immediately recognize. Taylor gets out and walks to me, leading me to the car.

" We are going to Mr. Grey' s bar . " Taylor says and I get in the car. Wow, I hadn't expected that. He even owns a bar?

And what does he want? Maybe just ask how Andrea is doing, yeah.

We arrive at a huge building and Taylor leads me to the entrance of the bar. I can't see Christian anywhere, maybe it is just a joke .

" Mr. Grey is waiting for you at the private dining room. " Taylor says and we walk to a strange looking door that Taylor opens and there is a table, there are many glasses,a bottle of champagne, a bottle of red wine, two seats and.. And Christian Grey, talking on phone.

" Sell it, I can't talk to you anymore. " He hangs up and walks to me. He whispers something to Taylor and we are left alone.

" Anastasia, it is wonderful you could come. " He says.

" Thank you for invinting. " I say as I feel the goosebumps when his hand leads me to the table and helps me sit. Such a gentleman.

I start looking around , shit, I am underdressed!

" I am sorry for the way I look tonight, I thought we were just going out to some bar you know, where you look normal in jeans and a blouse. " I say but Christian only smiles.

" You look amazing, Anastasia. " He says , filling two glasses of wine. A waiter knocks on the door and brings us our meals.

" I hope you don't mind I already ordered. " He says as the waiter places a steak with vegetables and potatoes in front of me. Mmm, I love steak.

" No, in fact, this is my favorite meal. " I say as the waiter has left. We eat talking about business,books, me, him. I wish he said more about his personal life, all I know is that he is adopted, single ( and doesn't do girlfriends as he said the first time I met him ) and a few things he likes to do. Yes, he is flying! He owns a helicopter and an airplane!

" Desert? " He asks. Oh, I am full but the desert always has its place reserved.

" I would love to. " I smile. It looks he presses a button somewhere under the table and in a few seconds the waiter takes our dishes and is back then with two little deserts. Christian fills our glasses with champagne and I just start thinking, why? Why am I here?

" To your new job. " He says as we cling our glasses.

" Thank you. " My cheeks are red, this man really has some interest in me. Maybe. He looks so serious but at the same time, his eyes shine when they look at me. Maybe it is just Ana dreaming but.. it's allowed,isn't it? Maybe he really has at least the slightest interest in me.

I look up to him and he is staring at me. Our eyes meet.

" What? " I ask, trying to sound funny.

" You are very beautiful. " Christian says. I can't believe the most handsome man on this planet just said it to me. My inside is shaking, I am lost at thoughts that this man, that he might like me. He thinks I am beautiful. Everyone says I look cute, nice but beautiful. Like, truly beautiful. I can't say anything, so I take the last sip of my champagne. Please, say something.

" Ready to go? " Okay, I knew it. I just knew that everything that is beautiful,nice , it has to end. I just hoped it would last at least a few minutes more.

" Sure.. " I murmur and follow him out. He opens the door of his Audi and lets me in. I say hi to Taylor who is driving the car while Christian gets in too.

" To Anastasia's . " What? How could he know where I live?

" Do you know where I live? " I ask , being curious.

" Maybe. " Christian smirks. Should I start worrying?

We are in silence again, I notice him staring at me a few times but that's it. Maybe he just thinks what could be the excuse to leave me not even starting something with me.

We arrive at my and Kate's apartment and he is out of the car to open my door.

" Let me take you to the door. " He says and takes my hand. The goosebumps come again as our fingers touch. Please, don't leave me.

" I had a wonderful time tonight. " I say as we get to the door.

" Me too. " Christian says,still just looking at me. No, it is too awkward for me to stand here.

" I get it. " I mumble and turn around, ready to open the door but his hands are on my waist, he turns me around and kisses me. He presses me hard against his body, our kiss is so intense and ,and so unexpected, so passionate. My hands start traveling down on his chest and he suddenly pulls away.

" I am sorry. " He says and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy holidays and sorry for the mistakes! :))) Hope you like the chapter! :))))

P.S. Hope I will update my other FSOG story tomorrow :)

* * *

Seven days. Fucking seven days since one jerk decided to take me out on a date , kiss me, and then leave me. A week. Everything would be so perfect - I finally have a work, Kate is doing well, so is Andrea. It seems she and her boss have not talked about me. Everything is the way it should be except I can't forget him. And it seems I won't because I am accompanying Andrea tonight to some work party that happens once a year. Why?

" Look, I am sorry I couldn't go but I am really busy at the moment. " Kate says as I enter the kitchen to have a glass of water.

" No worries, maybe it will be better if I see him again, you know.. " I say as I empty my glass. No, it won't be better. There is a huge chance he throws me out. Or just asks me to go. Or tells me nothing is ever going to be between us. I know I am a dreamer, I like to fall in love with guys before I know their name, but that is me. I believe in love and friendship, and though my mom has been married four times, I believe in marriage.

" Andrea can go alone,too, after all. " Kate says as she walks up to me, giving me a hug.

" Kate, stop it! I won't let her die there from that boring party! " I say as I hug my best friend before I take my ( or Kate's ) purse and head out of the door.

My taxi takes me to Andrea's and then it takes us both to the place where the party is.

" It looks like someone has tried to look very good. " She winks at me.

" And? We all like to look good. " I lie. Usually I would throw on some jeans not Kate's expensive dress.

" You look very good, Ana. And thanks for going there with me. There are going to be so many people, so many boring businessman and I would just die there. "

" Yes, exactly what I said to Kate. " I laugh. The taxi stops and Andrea hands the driver a twenty dollar note.

" Andrea, let me pay you. "

" That's a fair price for what you are doing for me. " She just smiles at me and gets out of the car. Well, she is right actually. I get out of the car after her and she walks us to entrance of the party. She shows her identity card.

" And she? " The man asks her ,talking about me.

" Anastasia Steele, signed as my guest. " She says and the mans lets us in after checking my name from my driving license I give him. Shit, does he always have so much security?

" Ana, can you enjoy the party for some minutes? I need to do some things for work. "

" Of course, I will have fun! " I laugh and let Andrea go. Yes, so much fun. I look around - this would be supposed to be a garden party. Well, everyone's in a suit, drinking wine, it looks like talking about some serious stuff. And yeah, most of the people here are bout their thirties, no , older! Well, Christian is really a rare case - a billionare under thirty. The other men here are not so young, so sexy as him. Suddenly I feel someone take my hand.

" Hello, beautiful. " A man about his sixties takes my hand and kisses it. Oh, no.

" Hello. " I try to sound polite.

" Can I get you a drink? You don't have a drink. " He says and stops a waiter, taking a glass of white wine. " Here. " Well, I want a drink. Especially when an old man tries to flirt with me.

" Thank you. "

" What's your name? " Oh God, is he really smiling at me? I know that we all are going to grow up some day but does those old men really need to search for those young gold-diggers?

" Anastasia. " I say , still just wanting to be nice. Does he really think I am one of those ladies?

" A nice name, Anastasia. Do you have a boyfriend? "

Shit.

Do I? No.

Did I? Maybe. No.

I can't say no because that would mean him flirting more with me.

I can't say yes because ,well, I don't have a boyfriend. I had a dream of having one super handsome boyfriend but it faded away.

" Richard, it is nice to meet you. It looks you have met Ana. " Out of nowhere appears Christian and tells him this. And as he still sees the man looking at me he wraps his arm around me. Oh God, Oh God, I will stop breathing.

" I am sorry, Mr. Grey, I think I just saw someone I know. " Richard or how he is called says and leaves.

And my dream can end again. Christian releases me and turns so he is facing me.

" You should be more careful. He is looking for pretty young girls like you, that old bastard. " He says to me.

" Well, thank you for saving me then. " I laugh. Yes, you are doing everything right, Steele. Act like nothing's happened between you two.

" I wouldn't want you date someone like him. " He says as he still looks at me.

Oh, you wouldn't?

" You wouldn't like to date me, too. " Shit! Did I really just say it? Fuck. He turns away and looks somewhere else. Oh God, this is the end, the real end.

Oh no, he is going to say something.

" I would like to date you. But you don't know what dating means for me. " I laugh. " I am being serious, Anastasia. I am not sure you want to know. "

Did he just say it so I just walk away? No, Mr. Grey, you will have to learn how to tell women to back off.

" Tell me. "

" Are you sure you want to know? " He asks me one more time. No, I am not sure. But I want to know how far he will go until he just tells me he doesn't like me.

" Yes. " I say and he leans his face closer to mine.

" Leave with me in two hours. I will tell you everything at my place. " He whispers in my ear.

I repeat the text so I don't forget it because my brain only wants to remember how wonderful his breath felt on my neck.

* * *

Those two hours pass by so fast I didn't even have a chance to tell Andrea what is happening. We were talking with some women for almost an hour about whether Gucci or Prada shoes are better. Like I knew. Finally I am alone with Andrea.

" Is there anything you would like to tell me? " She asks me . Why does she always have to notice I have something to tell her?

" Well, I had a little talk with your boss. And don't ask me anything, I will tell you later, but I am leaving now with him. " I say and watch for her reaction.

" Are you sure, Ana? Promise to phone me if something happens? " She asks me and I nod as I see Christian waiting at the entrance of the party.

" Yes, bye! " I kiss her on the cheek and walk to Christian.

" Anastasia. " He says and takes my hand.

" Christian. " I let him lead me to his car. I want to feell his hand touch mine one more time if I can.

As the other times he lets me in first and then Taylor drives us to his home.

As we arrive at his place ( with a personal lift! ) he takes me in and walks us to kitchen, I guess.

" Wine? " Of course! I will need wine when I listen to his stupid lies.

" Yes. " I say as a normal,elegant woman. He fills two glasses of red wine and hands one to me.

" Before we talk about anything I want you to sign a NDA. " He says while I try not to laugh. Well, NDA will do nothing bad for me if I keep my mouth shut. This must be his plan A - I say I don't want an NDA, then he says he can't tell me the problem and I leave. Not so easy, Grey!

" Sure. " I say casually and he excuses himself for a few minutes. I look around. Yes, he is definitely very rich. Very,very rich. Not even a bowl of nuts on the table doesn't look cheap, normal.

" Here. " I didn't even see him walking back but he is here with two contracts.

" So I will just not be able to tell anyone about what I get to know about you? "

" Yes. " He says and I sign the papers.

Now use your plan B. What are you going to tell me?

" Anastasia, I really like you. " Yeah, definitely. I want to laugh. " But I said - I don't do girlfriends. There has never been a girl who has received flowers from me, chocolates. Who even has slept in my bed. " Oh, so you actually are gay. " I have a Dominant and a Submissive relationship with women. They do whatever I want sexually, we have signed times when she is at my house. She has her own room,car, clothes. But I like to do it rough, I am not a man for you. " Oh, God. He is not lying. He is not lying, shit. I can see in his eyes that it is true that he is telling me.

" So.. " I say trying to get the information in my head.

" I would like you to be my submissive. But I don't think you would like to be my submissive. " What? Me - a submissive? Never, Grey. I don't care how handsome you are, I don't care if you are rich or poor. I am never going to be a submisive. I give up.

" Listen, I think you are right. I am not going to be you submissive. I am a woman who wants a guy who needs her for more than some sex. " I remember reading somewhere about his type of reltionship. Really - how can any woman like it? I take my bag and look for the exit of this apartment.

" Anastasia, wait. " He says and takes my hand in his. No, no, no! Why do I have to feel something magic when he touches me?

" I don't see a reason for waiting, Christian. I am not going to be your submissive. Maybe call me when you need a woman who you would like not only to fuck. But I guess it means you will never call me. " I take my hand out of his touch and walk to the lift.

It feels so good being in fresh air. Well, it is sad it had to end like this. I definitely can't blame him - everyone has its needs and it could be hot to be tied up. But I am never going to be some girl that is only used for sex. I haven't had sex, I want my first time to be gentle, pleasing.

I catch a taxi and go home.

" Ana! " Kate greets me. " So, will you tell me? " Shit, Andrea has told her. I can't tell her, I signed some documents. Can I tell her that?

" I am actually very tired. " I yawn. I hope I will think about what to say to her tomorrow.

* * *

Another week. This time with no hope. I arrive back from work as usually, Kate is getting the dinner ready.

" Ana! The lasagne will be served in twenty minutes. " She yells from kitchen. Great, now I will have time to check my emails. Since I am working I have my phone bill, emails about work. My life gets interesting.

I type my password and click enter.

I hadn't expected this.

How does he have my email? I can't think more, I want to read it.

_**From:** Christian Grey_

_**To:** Anastasia Steele_

_**Subject:** Strange things happen_

_**Date:**Friday,September 5,2013,2:14 p.m._

_Dear Anastasia, I can't believe I am writing this to you._

_I don't know what to think or do anymore._

_I want you more than I have ever wanted any woman. I want to kiss you again, to have sex with you ( it is more than fucking ) , I want you._

_I know I definitely scared you but I am like begging you for at least one date._

_I don't know what it is going to mean, I don't know what our relationship could be._

_You are the very first woman that I want so much._

_And not only sexually._

Oh God,really? He has the urge to send me this? One date? He meant one night with me, right?

_**From:** Anastasia Steele_

_**To:** Christian Grey_

_**Subject:** Not the right way how to ask someone out_

_**Date:** Friday,September 5,2013, 6:02 p.m._

_Dear Christian,_

_please read the subject again._

I press send. Holy crap, I want him too! But I want more. More than sex, in fact I am not sure I want the sex. I want, of course , but I want the right moment.

Before I have time to think about it more , he has answered.

_**From:** Christian Grey_

_**To:** Anastasia Steele_

_**Subject:** Another try_

_**Date:** Friday,September 5,2013,6:05 p.m._

_I didn't want to scare you again, Anastasia. I just want to see you. At least let me kiss you one more time._

_Please, come to my place tomorrow evening._

_Give me one date._

Really? One date? Yes, I really want one date with a man and then be left. Every girl's dream.

_**From:** Anastasia Steele_

_**To:** Shristian Grey_

_**Subject:** Still not good_

_**Date: **Friday,September 5,2013,6:08_

_Mr. Grey, you can't ask a girl for one date. She will want to be sure there is a chance of having more._

And not another two minutes can pass before he answers again.

_**From:** Christian Grey_

_**To:** Anastasia Steele_

_**Subject:** Begging_

_**Date:** Friday,September 5,2013,6:09_

_One date can lead to a lifetime_

Is this Christian Grey sending this? Impossible. But it worked.

But I will show him one date.

* * *

I press the code Christian sent me yesterday after I agreed to meet him and the lift takes me to his apartment.

He will have his date. Since he said he liked action movies, I have three latest James Bond movies ( I don't think you can be wrong with choosing them) , I have a bottle of wine and popcorn.

Yes, we will have a date.

A date he didn't expect.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the sweet reviews for both of my FSOG stories! :)))

* * *

The door of the lift opens and I am greeted by Christian Grey himself. He is leaning against a wall and smiling at me, I give him a smile too as I step into his enormous apartment.

" I am glad you could come. " He says as he walks to me, oh, he still hasn't noticed the bags in my hands.

" I couldn't miss a date with you. " I say and put the bags on the ground, bringing his attention to me.

" What's that? " He laughs as he looks at the bags. Oh, Christian, I will show you.

" Our date. " I say as I take the bags and walk to the kitchen area. I take out everything and place it on the table. He follows me and gives me a questioning look. Oh, Christian, you wanted a date, you will definitely like this date.

" I've got all latest James Bond movies, popcorn, wine. We will have such a great date, Christian. " I say and look at Christian who doesn't seem too happy about it.

" Movies. " He sighs. Yes, yes , yes ! I have got it, now I only need to wait until he gets tired. Really, I will teach this man. I will teach him that even a hot , young billionare can not always get what he wants.

" I love movies. " He says and walks somewhere, leaving me in the kitchen. What? I hope he is telling Taylor to get me out of here, I have won.

Okay, until then I have to act as if nothing has happened, I take the popcorn and put it in the microwave. I wait for the popcorn to heat up when he returns.

Shit.

He has changed from his suit to a t-shirt and jeans.

" Well, I thought I was dressed not appropriate for your date. " He says and walks up to me. Thank God, the microwave makes the sound that the food is ready. I take out the popcorn and Christian hands me a bowl. Shit, why is he doing it? We both know he doesn't want to date me and I don't want to fuck him.

" But now you look fantastic. " I laugh. Shit, we will have this date. He takes the bowl of popcorn and the bottle I got him.

" Let's watch the movie. " He says and walks out of the kitchen, to the living room where is a huge TV. I quickly get my bag and give him the first film.

" I am not a fan of TV, but I have heard James Bond is good. " Christian says as he takes the movie and puts it in the DVD player. He takes the remote and walks to me, taking my hand. I follow him to the couch where we sit down. My head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me. He pulls a blanket over us, shit.

" Let's play the movie! " I exclaim as if I was excited. No, I am not. He is a jerk, he knows that I didn't think he would like this date but he still acts as if he liked. Doesn't he understand I like him? Doesn't he understand that I will be the loser when this game is over? There is no chance I can win even my own game. I shouldn't have come over, I should have just get drunk and find someone else. Oh, Steele..

The movie starts . Hmm, it looks actually interesting. And his strong hand on my waist. Why was I so stupid, I would so want this to be real. This to be normal. Watch movie with him, do all the coupley things.

You know what - if I wanted to play this game, I will play it till I loose. I know I will have to cry at the end of this date, but at least my tears will be worth it. I won't let him have me the way he wants, he won't want a relationship. But this date - this date will be real.

I make my head more comfortable on his shoulder and then.. then I take his hand. In mine. I make our fingers interwine. Oh, I love his hands, they are so protective, so strong. I wish this wasn't the last time I held them.

" Your hair smells divine, Anastasia. " He says as he kisses my hair. His hand starts moving to my hips, then back to my waist. Oh, I love feeling his hands on my body.

You would let any other super handsome,sexy,amazing guy do this, right? So you will let him,too.

" You smell pretty good, too. " I say. He does. And it is another thing that makes me like him.

NO! Wait, Ana, you need to stop. Don't flirt with him. Don't.

I have an idea. I need to end this. I can't wait for the movies to finish, I need to end it now. I need to scare him away.

Is he a dominant? Oh, I will show him how this is not worth to try. I move one of my leg over his lap and wrap them both around him. Oh , he is groaning. His hands are traveling up and down my back, he wants to push me on the couch and lean over me. No, Grey, it won't happen. I grab his face in my hands and kiss him, kiss him hard.

" What are you doing ,Ana.. " He says as I pull away, needing air.

What am I doing? I have never done something like this with a man. Really, Ana, what are you doing? At least I hope I am doing it right.

" Just kissing you, Christian. " I say as my hands move down his back. Oh, he responds to my kiss. No! I push down on the couch so I am on top of him. I am in control. I bet he doesn't like it and he won't let it stay this way.

" Ana, oh.. " He moans in my mouth and I feel something pressing into my belly. No, he is turned on! Well, sorry Christian but the fact that you are ready for sex won't make us do it.

" Christian.. Let's watch the movie. " Okay, back to plan A.

" No, let's fuck. " He says as he kisses my neck. Actually, that wouldn't be too bad. For the first time in my life, I can say I am really desperate to experience sex. No,no - stop thinking like that!

" No, let's watch the movie. " I say and get back in a normal position, leaving him with a shocked facial expression. Score!

" If you insist. " He says and sits down again, oh he looks a bit sad. Of course he is - I guess he is not used to get rejected. He wraps his arm around me again, wait, no! That wasn't the plan - he had to realise I won't do what he wants, I am not the right woman for him.

Fine, I will wait until the movie ends. And our date will be over. And I will never meet him again.

Yeah, I will get drunk, I will cry over him, then I will forget him.

I rest my head on his shoulder since we are still having our 'date' .

* * *

Mmm, I feel soft kisses all over my face. Such a sweet dream, I open my eyes. The TV is turned off and.. and it wasn't a dream.

" Hi. " Christian says as I am awake. Oh God, I knew I had to decline his offer to have a date.

" Hi. " I smile.

" You look very cute when you are asleep. " He says as he strokes my hair away from my face.

" Thank you. " I say.

" You know, we still have those two movies. " He smirks at me. Oh, my plan failed.

" I am sorry, let's just forget this and never ever see each other again. " I try to stand up but he stops me.

" Anastasia, I knew what game you are playing since you said you got movies and popcorn. And if you think that I got what you wanted to tell me, you are wrong. " Oh God, his eyes are so beautiful, the way he looks at me now, he looks like my dream man. If only he dated women.

" But I realised something else - I don't know why or how, but I want to try. I want to try to have a girlfriend. And I want you to be her. " Is he joking? Is he now trying to show me?

" Is it a joke you just said? "

" No, I have never been so serious about anything, Anastasia. " He says and moves his face closer to mine. Oh God, he is going to kiss me. Yes,no,yes,no.. Do I want to try anymore? Of course I want but.. But no. No. The chance is too small.

" I am sorry, Christian. I like you but I don't think you will be happy with me. " And I with you. If I won't be able to fulfill your needs.

* * *

I cry as I wash my body in a hot shower. I don't know if I regret my decision. It's better I cry now than I cry ten times harder when he leaves me when I am really in love with him. I dry myself and put on my pajamas.

I am up to a sleepless night thinking about Christian Grey.

* * *

I wake up from our doorbell ringing. I have spent most of the night crying. Since Kate is running her sunday morning errands, I get out of the bed and walk to the door. I open the door and there is the delivery man whose face I can't see because he is holding a huge bouquet of roses.

" Anastasia Steele? " He asks me to sign and gives me the flowers, smiling at me. I close the door and get to the kitchen, I need a vase for them. They are so beautiful, I have never received flowers from someone. I fill the vase with water and put the flowers in the vase. Oh, there is a card!

_Anastasia, this is the first time I send someone flowers. Lying - once my business partner was in hospital and I asked Taylor to send her flowers, but you are the first woman I am writing a card to. I hope you like them - I did a research - women like red roses. _

_ I don't know what is happening with me but I know that you make me feel this way. __Give it a try, give us a try._

_P.S. I won't give up _

And I am crying again.

Tears of happiness.

And tears of sadness because that ( me and Christian) is not going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you like the update! :))

* * *

A long monday. How I hate them, I step in Kate's and my apartment and , as usually, Kate is in the kitchen.

" I'm home, honey! " I laugh and Kate immediately walks to me.

" Oh, Anastasia, finally here. You will need to explain me something. " Kate takes a chocolate box from the table and gives it to me.

_They say women also like chocolates. _

_Ana, I really like you. Just let me show it. _

_P.S. Not going to give up_

_Christian_

I smile as I read the card.

" So? " Kate asks me as I smile like an idiot.

" So, so? Nothing. " I say and put the chocolates and the card away. It won't happen. There is no need to start a relationship that won't last.

" Not going to explain? " Kate asks as I start walking to my room.

" No. " I say. I am not allowed to tell her anything, am I? I laugh in my mind. Of course I am not.

" Okay... " Kate sighs as I get to my room to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

" Ana! " Before I get in I hear her yell.

" What? "

" Jose is in town, he wants to meet us! " Kate yells. Oh, Jose. I haven't seen him in a while, I guess I should agree.

I get back to Kate who is on phone.

" I'm in! " I say and she gives me thumbs up.

" Okay, meet you there. " She hangs up and turns to me.

" Get ready, honey. We are going to a club. " Kate says and throws her phone on the couch.

" When? "

" You have exactly three hours to get ready. " That's awesome! I need a bath, I need to dress up well and just enjoy myself. Yes, that's what I need. Not Christian Grey or his cheesy presents.

" I will take a bath, see you later sweetie. " I laugh and walk back to my room.

* * *

The water is just so perfectly warm, this bath is so relaxing. I close my eyes and just get away from my long day.

Christian Grey is kissing my lips.

Wait, what? I open my eyes and stand up. No, this was not a good idea. Not a good idea, definitely. Is my brain really stupid? Me and him will never happen. I take a shower and start getting my hair ready. Today, I will make myself look amazing. I will wear the dress Christian bought me, I will look just fantastic. And not for that jerk.

When my hair is straightened and looks like from a salon, I wink myself at the mirror. I will look amazing.

I apply some make up that makes my eyes look much bigger and shinier. Oh, so sad that won't get to see me ever again. I laugh. So, so sad.

I find the dress and shoes Christian gave me. I put them on. Oh God, I look really great.

I get back to the kitchen where is Kate, now in her cocktail dress, too.

" Ready? " Kate asks as I take a glass of orange juice.

" Oh, yes. " I say and show her my look.

" Oh, Ana, don't steal all the boys from there! " Kate laughs.

" Well, I don't know, Kate.. " I wink my best friend. Her phone starts ringing, it could be Jose.

" I guess he is in the city already. " Kate says and answers the phone.

" Jose! Are you already here? " She asks. " Okay, we are on our way. "

" He is at the club, let's go if you are ready. " She says and calls a taxi.

* * *

I have had three Cosmopolitan's already and I finally start to feel dizzy. That is what I needed, getting drunk. I take a sip of my fourth cocktail, oh, I don't even feel the alcohol in it.

" I am so glad you two could come tonight. " Jose says.

" Oh, dear, we needed a night out. " Kate tells him. Suddenly, there is some man who wants to dance with her. Of course, here I am , left with Jose.

" Can I leave you for a minute? " Okay, now I am alone. I finish my cocktail, and another song ends.

" Thank you for being here tonight.. the next song is specially for a girl called Anastasia. Ana, there is someone who really likes you and wants you to give him a chance. " Oh. My. God. I will kill Christian. I see Jose returning, no, I don't want to talk to him, I need to tell that idiot what I think of him. I stand up and walk to the ladies room. I take my phone and dial Christian's number.

" Ana, I am so happy you called . " No time for talks like this.

" Listen, Greyy. " I try to say the words corectly but fail. " This was too much. Can't I have a night out with my frieends? Did you really have to do this in front of everyone? "

" Ana, are you okay? Do what? " Oh, he asks me. Doesn't he see I am drunk? I bet he has been watching me all evening.

" Don't act stuupid. You know. "

" Anastasia, tell me where you are. Immediately. And drink some water, you are drunk. "

" Stop acting , you idiot. " I say and hang up. I walk back to our table and there is Jose, he looks kinda sad.

" Jose, why are you so sad? " I ask and sit down next to him.

" Ana, I thought you heard the DJ, didn't you want to dance to your song? "

" No, I won't dance to a song that jerk made the DJ put on. " I laugh.

" What? Ana, let's get outside. " He says and leads me out of the crowded bar. As soon as we are out, I find a wall to lean myself against.

" Jose, what's going on? " I ask as he comes closer to me.

" Ana, that was our song. " He says and his face is getting closer and closer to mine.

" What a jerk! He even knows my favorite songs. "

" I put on that song. " What? My eyes widen in shock. So I called Christian and.. Fuck!

" Shit.. " I sigh.

" Ana, I like you. "

" Jose, no, it can't happen. " I can't ruin our friendship, no.

" Ana, one kiss. " He says and places his hands on my hips, bringing my body to his. No!

" Jose, stop! " I say and try to push him away but he doesn't let me.

" Ana, one kiss that will show you how I feel about you. " I am about to give up and let him kiss me when suddenly someone interrupts us.

" Don't you get she doesn't want you? " Oh, fuck.

" What? " Jose laughs and turns to Christian who has found me.

" Get away from her. " He comes closer to us.

" Dude, she is my best friend, I think I will stay with her. "

" Dude, I am her .. " Christian stops, suddenly before looks at me. Who is he? My ex? My friend? A stranger? Fuck this, I will give Christian this gift since he came like a knight tonight for me.

" He is my boyfriend, Jose. " I say and walk to Christian, who wraps his arm around me.

" Boyfriend? Ana, you mentioned some jerk at the club, don't lie to me. " Jose laughs.

" Anastasia's not lying. I am taking her to my place now. " Christian says and takes my hand in his. We walk to his car, leaving Jose at the club. I hope he will tell Kate.

" Christian, I am so sorry.. " I say as he lets me in his car.

" Don't be sorry, Ana. I am sorry I didn't punch him in his face. " His words make me laugh.

" You didn't have to, he is my friend. "

" Yeah, looked like you two were such good friends. "

" Yes, he crossed the line, but he is sweet, actually. "

" Crossed the line? Who knows what would you be doing if I didn't stop him. "

" I would be enjoying myself at the club. Why are we even having this conversation, please get me home. " I say.

" Why are we having this conversation? " He asks and stops the car, definitely not at my house. " Because I care about you. I want you to know that I don't think of you as a good fuck, I don't think about you as my submissive, I think of you as my dream woman, I think of you every day and every night. And I will make you realise I am serious about you. " He says and gets out of the car. He opens my door and takes me in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and he walks us to the lift to his apartment.

His words make me think. He is actually so sweet and caring. Dream woman? Me? Maybe he is joking? But if not? What if I am letting the love of my life go?

We arrive at his apartment and he goes to his bedroom, I think. He places me on the bed.

" I will take the guest room tonight. You can have my bed , it is bigger. " He says and walks in his walk-in closet , he takes some clothes and gives me a white shirt.

" If you need anything else , there is the closet. There is the bathroom. I will get you a glass of water and some Advil. " He leaves the room.

I take the shirt and walk in his bathroom. It is huge, of course. I am too tired to take a shower, I wash my face and get out of my dress. I also take off my bra. I put on his shirt and collect my things. I get back to his bedroom and place my dress and shoes on a chair there.

Why is he so nice? He even gives me his bedroom for the night, he takes care of me. He is so nice, so ... I need to thank him.

I walk out of his room and find the direction where the guestrooms are. The first one is empty, but in the second there is Christian, sleeping already. I get in and walk to his bed on my tiptoes. I walk to his bed and caress his face.

" Ana. " He suddenly opens his eyes.

" I am sorry I woke you up. " I say and sit down on the bed.

" It is okay. You want anything? "

" Yes.. To say thank you. " I say and place lean down my face. I give him a kiss on his lips. I know this might be the best way to say thank you to him.

His lips are so soft and somehow I don't want to end the kiss. I cup his face in my hands and kiss him again.

I want more of him, I lie in the bed with him and wrap my arms around him.

I let him kiss me and hold me.

" Ana, don't . " He says as my hands make their way under his shirt.

" I thought that's what you wanted.. " I say, kissing his neck.

He pulls away.

" I want it. But I want you to be sober, I want you to realise I am serious. And I want you to sleep now, I will wake you up in the morning. " He gives me another kiss and I get out of his bed.

" Goodnight, Christian. " I say, walking out of the room.

I get back to his room and go to the bed. I drink the water and Advil and go to sleep, hugging his pillow which smells of him.


	6. Chapter 6

finally had some time! hope to update all my stories this weekend! :))

* * *

" Tea, you say? " Christian asks me as Gail hands me the hot drink.

" Black tea. " I answer, smiling.

" I will take you to work , okay? " Christian tells me as we eat the breakfast.

" I don't have any clothes here, I should change. " I say, looking at the outfit I am wearing now - Christian's shirt that barely covers my ass. Of course I have the dress I wore yesterday but I don't feel like wearing it to the work. I would get fired for it, I think.

" Taylor got you jeans and a blouse. " When? It is early morning! How?

" Christian, why are you doing this for me? " I was like a bitch to him. I rejected him, I played my games, why does he still like me?

" Because I want you to be my girlfriend. I have never said something like this to any girl, but I am one hundred per cent sure about this. " I blink at him as he says he wants me to be his girlfriend. He is too sweet, too good. And since I know what he actually likes.. It is impossible he likes me, but I want to believe it actually.

" I will wear what you have got for me. " I say and give his hand a squeeze.

" Good. " He says as he takes a sip of his coffee. " Ready to leave in ten? I have a meeting I need to prepare for. "

* * *

" Thank you. " I say as I give him a peck on his lips and get out of the car. My workday can start. I get in the shop and go to change into the t-shirt with the shop's logo. I get in the toilets and take off my blouse which is very beautiful. I put on the t-shirt and go back to the staff room. I take my phone with me and I am ready to start working since the shop should be open already.

" Ana, you were looking good this morning. " James, my colleague tells me.

" Thank you. " I give him a smile. I wonder how I look that good after the last night. Everything that happened with Jose,with Christian.. I spend all my day thinking about him. Am I ready for this? Ready to replace what he had before?

But why not? I like him, I am young, single. Why can't we try?

Just as I get bored from no clients before the closing, I feel someone's arms on my waist.

" Hello. " Christian whispers in my ear, making me look around everywhere. I wonder why he seems to not give a fuck if someone sees us.

" Hi. " I tell him , bringing him in a hug.

" Have you finished? " He asks me looking around everywhere, noticing that there are like no people in the shop.

" Twenty minutes. "

" Can't you go now? " He asks, kissing my hair. Oh, I want to get out of here now.

" Wait here. " I tell him as I get away from him and walk to James.

" James , I wanted to ask if maybe if there are almost no clients, I could go right now? " I was working after the end of work last week, why couldn't I go now? There are three more people here who do the same as I.

" Sure thing, Ana. Will you go out with us tomorrow night? " Okay, I could do it I think.

" Yes, see you tomorrow! " I say and get to the staff room and change . After ten minutes I am back to Christian who seems to be enjoying some book.

" Ready to go? " He asks me taking my hand.

" Where? "

" To my place, we will have dinner there. " He tells me as we walk out of the shop together. Of course I am ready.

* * *

" Really? " I ask him laughing.

" Yes, we needed to get a translator but everything went very good after that. " He finishes his story about Chinese business partner who thought everyone would understand and speak Chinese here.

" Sounds funny. "

" Yeah, sometimes my business can be funny but usually it is stressful and hard. How was your day? " Shall I tell him I spent it thinking about him?

" There was an old lady who wanted to give her grandson a present. She had heard Twilight Saga was popular but I convinced her this might be not the very best idea. " I say, laughing. I take the last bite of the dessert and I finish my glass of wine, too. Amazing dinner, I have to say. The meals, the company.

" Thanks for coming tonight. "

" Thanks for inviting. " I shyly say.

" Will you stay for the night? " Will I? Want I? Yes.

" Do you want me to? " I ask, biting my lip. He grins at me.

" Yes. I want you to. " He stands up walking to me and taking my hand. " Follow me. " He says and leads us to his bedroom. " I want you to sleep with me tonight. "

" Me too. " I say after looking into his eyes for a moment. He cups my face in his hands and gives me a long, loving kiss. He wraps his arms around my body, while mine travel to his hair.

" I want you. " I want him, too.

" Then take me. " I might be way too confident for my first time but I pull my blouse over my shoulders and let it fall on the floor. I step out of my jeans and lie on his huge bed.

He hovers over me, trailing kisses over my body.

" Ana, you smell so good. " He says between kissing my shoulders. He starts moving to my breasts and I softly moan as his lips touch them. He unhooks my bra and tosses it over the room, and cups my breasts, sucking on my left nipple.

" Oh, Christian.. " I groan in pleasure as he bites it.

If I had known this would be so good..

" You. Are. The. Most. Beautiful. Woman. " He says, making his way to my sex and taking off my panties.

" Sweet God.. " I moan as he slides a finger into me, moving it in and out of me.

" Come,baby. " He says and gives my breasts more kisses. It all makes me come, I end up panting on his bed.

" Christian.. " I say and bring his head to me so I can kiss him. " That was amazing. "

" I am glad I am the one who makes you feel this now. " He laughs, giving me another kiss.

" You are the only one who has ever made me feel like this. " I say, now not sure what he is going to say.

" What did you mean? "

" I am a virgin. "

" Ana, oh, I didn't know.. Look , we can stop now. " He says , seriously looking at me. And the thought of stopping pops into my head and fades away.

" Don't stop. " I say and bring his lips for a kiss. He continues doing what he had started. He slowly kisses my neck as I get him out of his pants.

" Ana , ohh. " He groans as my fingers touch him through his boxers. He is so.. How that is going to fit in me?

" Christian.. " I moan, taking off his boxers and setting his erection free. His hands leave my breasts to take the condom from his nightstand . He rips the foil packet open and slides the condom on his hard on.

The big moment, Anastasia.

" You sure about this? " He asks me one more time, positioning himself between my legs. And even though there are so many strange things about him, I am sure.

" Yes. " I nod and he takes my answer. He slowly fills me , making me moan from both the pleasure and the pain.

" Ana, you feel so good.. " He says, moving in and out of me.

" Oh God.. " I groan as I feel how good it actually feels.

" Anastasia, you feel so tight, Ana. " He starts moving faster but I don't complain. It feels so good.

" Christian.. " My moans get louder as I start to feel myself building up from the pleasure.

" Ana, come with me. " He says, kissing me between the words. We both start breathing even harder and very soon we find our release together.

" Oh, that was very good. " He says, still inside of me and holding me.

" Amazing. " I say and press my naked body into his, giving him another kiss.

* * *

" I say one more time, I am going in. " I hear a woman's voice . It seems she is coming to Christian's room. I cover myself with the white sheets and try to wake Christian up.

" Ana, what's - "

" Christian? " The woman asks looking at him and then at me.

" Mom, can you please wait outside? " He asks, looking at himself and happily sighing when he sees he is covered.

" I give you two five minutes. " She says and gets out of the room. We both immediately get out of the bed and search for our clothes.

" Where is my blouse? " I search for it but don't succeed.

" Take this. " He gives me a t-shirt and I put it on.

" Ready? " Well, I don't think I could be more ready. We both exit the room and the lady is waiting for us.

" Well.. " She says, staring at us.

" Mom, this is Anastasia, my.. " Mom? She looks surprisingly good. Oh God, I am meeting his mother.

" Girlfriend. " I finish the sentence, earning a smile from Christian. He wanted this, And I kinda want it too.

" I didn't know my son had a girlfriend. " The lady laughs.

" Ana, this is my mom, Grace. " Christian finally really introduces us two. She gives me a hug which is a bit awkward since I am wearing only my panties and Christian's shirt.

" I am sorry for disturbing you, I just wanted to meet my son for breakfast. "

" It is no problem, I should actually get to work. " I laugh. Shit, what time it is?

" Honey, you can stay. " She gives me a smile. " I would love to get to know about you. "

" I would love it too but I am afraid my boss wouldn't appreciate it. " I sigh, turning to Christian. " I will change , okay? "

" Sure, I will get you some breakfast. "

* * *

" You were late this morning, I had to lie to the boss this morning. " James tells me as we all walk to the bar. It turns out every month the staff goes out for a few drinks after work.

" I am sorry, I kinda overslept and yeah.. "

" Just better don't be late anymore. " Oh God, can't he stop complaining?

" Okay. " I say, walking in the bar. This is going to be quite boring. I hear my phone ringing and I am very happy to see it is Christian. Since the awkward meeting with his mom, we haven't spoken.

" Hey. " I say as I answer his call.

" Hello. Busy? " He asks. I look around and see that everyone's lost in their conversations so I tell him the truth.

" Bored. What about you? "

" Want me to entertain you? " He asks, and I can tell he is smirking.

" Wanna come here? "

" Just text me where. "

" You are my God. " I laugh.

" Can't wait to see you. "

I text him the address and as I put the phone away James is here again.

" Beer? " He hands me a bottle which I take.

" Thank you. " I say, taking a sip.

" How do you like working here, Ana? "

" I really enjoy it, it is such a great place to work at. "

" I am glad you like it here. Everyone loves you. "

" Oh, thanks. I really like everyone too. " Yeah, everyone's sweet and friendly. But maybe this is not the exact way I want to spend this evening.

We keep talking about the bookshop and staff until he asks me something I hadn't expected.

" You know, would you like to go out with me sometime? " I want to answer but suddenly my eyes are glued to Christian who has entered the bar and walks to me.

" See.. " I sigh as I notice Christian is almost here.

" Ana. " He finally gets to me and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

" Holy cow, are you Christian Grey? " What's better than James asking Christian this?

" Yeah, I think so. " He laughs and shakes his hand.

" Christian, this is James, my colleague, James this is Christian , my - "

" Boyfriend. " And as if he knew he finishes the sentence. It is just like this morning when I said I was his girlfriend. I actually like my boyfriend and his want to control things.

" Boyfriend.. " James sighs as Christian wraps an arm around me causing now everyone to stare at us.

" Having fun? You look tired though. " Christian says , looking at me. I am not very tired but I don't want to stay here actually.

" Yeah, it was a hard week. " I lie.

" Maybe we should go? " He asks knowing I would love to get out of here.

" Maybe you are right. " I laugh and tell everyone goodbye before walking out of the bar with Christian.

" Thank you so much. " I give him a kiss as we are out.

" You are welcome. " He says and gets us to his car. " Now I just want a bath and some sleep. " I say as we get in.

" I guess I should get you to your place then. " He sighs.

" I guess so. "

" To Anastasia's, Taylor. " He says and I bring myself into his lap to make him happier. Who thought I would be making out with him in the back of his car?

" Mmmm.. " I moan as he cups my ass through my jeans.

" Ana.. " He is kinda turned on too and I can feel it.

The car stops.

Screw this!

" I thought you wanted something else.. " He smirks as I take his hand and get us out of the car.

" Are you not okay with the change of my plans? " I laugh and kiss him another time, leading him to the door.

" Don't you have a roommate? " He asks me as I unlock the door.

" She is out tonight. " We get in and I jump in his arms, kissing him harder. His hands rest on my butt and I start unbuttoning his shirt as he pushes me against a wall.

" Ana? " We both look at the source of the sound. " Oh, Mr. grey.. " He puts me on the ground and buttons his shirt back, I straighten up my blouse .

" Andrea, I thought you were out with Kate.. " And then Kate appears at the door of her room.

" Plans changed, I am very sorry I disturbed you.. " Her cheeks are as red as the tomatoes I ate today at lunch.

" I guess I will go. " Christian says and I lead him out.

" I am sorry, they had to be partying somewhere. " I say as he is about to get out.

" It's okay. I hope I will see you sometime soon though. " He gives me a smirk before kissing me.

" Call me tomorrow. " I say before he leaves.

I get back to the living room and Kate is comforting Andrea who is crying.

" He will fire me, fuck! "

" Andrea, he won't fire you. " Kate says to calm her down.

" I saw him like about to have sex! "

" Hey, he won't fire you, I won't let him even if he wanted. " I join the conversation.

" Oh, look who is here. " Kate laughs.

" I am sorry, I just thought you two would be away. "

" Well, we should be sorry we didn't go anywhere. So you two are together? " Kate asks me, I think she deserves a true answer.

But I don't know it yet.

We are together, aren't we? But how serious we are?

" Probably. " I giggle saying this.

But now I would better say hopefully. Hopefully we really are together.


	7. Chapter 7

so so so so sorry for no updates! hope you like the update! :))

* * *

„ Why so fancy tonight? „ I ask as I sit down in Christian's kitchen. There are candles on the table, champagne, this seems to be the most romantic dinner I have ever had.

„ We have a celebration, Anastasia. „ Christian says, and I give him a questioning look.

He takes my left hand in his and looks at me.

„ We have been dating for exactly one month today. „ Christian says and fills my glass.

„ Oh, so we are celebrating our first month together? „ I ask.

„ Anastasia, you are special to me. Before I met you, I only wanted a woman's body and nothing else. I only wanted a sexual relationship with them, and you know what I mean with it. But when you came into my life.. When you didn't want me at first, you made me do anything to get you. You made me have a relationship. And there are many things I am happy for in my life, but what is the best thing that I have ever done is agreeing to try being with you as a normal couple. „ Oh my God, he is amazing. He is truly amazing. I have never been given a speech like this, he is the best boyfriend ever.

„ Oh, Christian.. „ I sigh, looking into his eyes.

„ Ana, I always trust my intuition. „

„ What do you mean with this? „ Oh no, a very nice speech and then comes the break up?

„ I know you are the one, and I don't want to wait. Marry me. „

This is worse.

„ No. „ I just simply respond.

„ Ana, what? „

„ No, Christian. We have been dating for a month! I won't agree to marry you after dating you for only a month. „ I say and stand up. I can't stay here, he is sweet, he is wonderful, handsome, and I can't say I have never considered us being married, someday a family , but not now.

„ Anastasia, why? „ He follows me as I go to the lift and takes me by my wrists.

„ Why? Look, it doesn't happen like this! How can you ask me to marry you after only a month of dating? Maybe you think you want to be with me but when you really start living with me you want to move out of this country?! Don't you understand – there has to be love first, do you fully know me? „

„ I love you. You are the first woman I love. „

„ No, you like me, you want me. Probaly you are in love with me! Exactly because I am your first girlfriend, you don't know this feeling! You don't love me, you can't love me. „

„ I do and I can love you. „ He says one more time and wants to kiss me but I don't let him. I am being completely rude at the moment but I don't want to rush this. If we are meant to be, we will marry each other. Or won't . It doesn't matter.

„ Look, I am sorry but my answer is no . I really like you but I am twenty-one , I am not searching for a marriage. „

„ Ana, are you breaking up with me? „

„ I don't know, no. I need to think, Christian. This was so unexpected, I am sorry. „

* * *

I am laying on my bed, thinking about Christian. I like him so much. He was the perfect boyfriend... until he proposed. I am afraid. You can't propose after one month,it just doesn't happen this way. We should wait until we have some problems, until we have met the real Ana and Christian. He has never seen me with dirty hair, I have never lived with him for long enough to see his messy side.

You better say no than later tell your friends and family that the wedding is off.

I turn off the lamp on my nightstand and try to get myself to sleep , but as I close my eyes, there is Christian Grey. There are memories of him kissing me, of us making love, of us just having dinner and laughing. There is his wonderful smile that he has only since he has been dating me , as Andrea tells me. There are his magical eyes in which I could get lost, his mouth that could make me come thousand different ways. There is his body which I am the first one to fully have.

Tomorrow will be a new day, and maybe all my problems will be solved.

* * *

Good morning, sleepyhead. Your boyfriend has called ten times already. „ Kate says as I step in the kitchen. Oh, my boyfriend... Still?

„ What did he want? „ I ask as if nothing's happened.

„ He wanted to talk with you but I said you were still asleep. Is there anything wrong between you two? „ I can't tell. First, there still is the contract that won't allow me to tell anyone about our relationship. But I don't even want to do it.

„ I will call him. „ I say and get back to my bedroom. I take my phone to dial Christian, I have twelve missed calls from him.

„ Ana.. „ I hear his voice that is one of the things I like about him. His deep timbre.

„ Hi. „ I say, not knowing what we are now.

„ Please meet me for breakfast, Anastasia. Don't break up with me, please. „

„ Where? „ I ask as if nothing's happened between us the last night.

„ I will take you in fifteen minutes . „ We both hang up and I get myself ready.

I really need this breakfast to apologise. And then... maybe be single again. I don't know.I hope no.

* * *

„ Ana.. „ He walks to me as I get out of the building. He cups my face and kisses me, how good it feels to be kissed by him.

„ Christian, don't. „ I say as my brain turns on. We can't kiss until we have talked about everything, about us.

„ Ana, I missed you. „ Even though we have been parted only for like fourteen hours, we haven't had any conversation in them. And , truth to be told, I missed him too.

„ Let's talk first. „ I say as we make our way to his car. The ride is short to a cafe where we have breakfast.

* * *

„ Don't leave me , Ana. „ He says as we have ordered our breakfast.

„ I don't want to. „ I confess.

„ Then don't, marry me, live with me until the end of time. „

„ No, Christian! Don't promise me what you can't be sure will happen! You have only seen the good part of me, you want to be with her. What will happen when you meet the Anastasia who wants to sleep when she gets home? When you meet the Ana who could spend all day in bath? When you meet Anastasia who could go out with friends and get drunk? Do you want to marry her? „

„ I would hold her until she is asleep. I would refill you bath and light candles to make you feel better, I would be there for her to stop her from getting drunk or at least I would make sure she doesn't do anything bad to herself. „

„ Christian, this is too perfect. But we can't marry each other , we have been together for such a little time. „ I say these words even though I just realised something. I love him too. The only thing is that he has told me everything that could scare me away. But he has only seen the perfect me.

„ Ana, how many times I have to say this – I love you, and that's what matters. I just know I don't want anyone else. And never will, only you. „ For someone these would be the most beautiful words but for me it is a scare. My mother thought she would spend her life with my dad. Then she thought she would spend her life with Ray. She thought she loved someone, she married but it didn't work. I still believe in this all I just don't want to do it now. I want to be sure. Because spending your life with your one true love is amazing but living with someone you just thought you loved...

„ Don't break up with me, Anastasia, please. „

I don't want to.

„ But I won't marry you either. „

„ Are you not sure about my feelings? „ I am . But I am not sure they will last, Christian, why can't you understand it, oh..

„ I never said it. „ I say.

„ Are we still together? „ Christian asks with concern in his voice.

I love how much he wants to be with me. And I am afraid of it a bit. But I like it , too.

„ I think we are. „ I laugh, and the waitress brings our breakfast to us.

* * *

I am laying in my bed after spending like three hours in bathroom. I am not the girl who will spend hours to get ready for something but I enjoy treating myself with a little SPA. Or at least something like SPA at home. My phone beeps and I take it. An email from Christian.

I take Kate's laptop which I haven't given her back from the last time I used it , and open the mail.

**_From:_**_Christian Grey_

**_To:_**_Anastasia Steele_

**_Subject:_**_the last one_

_**Date:**Saturday,October 13, 2013,19:18 _

_Will you ever marry me?_

Oh, what is it with marriage? Month ago he said he didn't do girlfriends and now he wants me to be his wife. I am tired of rejecting him. But I won't say yes this easily.

**_From:_**_Anastasia Steele_

**_To:_**_Christian Grey_

**_Subject:_**_The day I will agree to marry you_

**_Date: _**_Saturday,October 17, 2013,19:21_

_Will be the day when you will have :_

_Made me dinner by yourself_

_Let me drive you somewhere in MY car_

_Took me out to the cinema_

_Listened to Celine Dion's Greatest Hits with me. While I am having a green liquid on my face which would not allow you to kiss me_

_Met my mother and Ray_

_Took me out somewhere as your date_

_Watched some romantic stuff on TV all day with me_

_I will have met your family_

_Spent a day with me while I am dressed in my old sweatpants and a camisole. No sex_

_Had sex with me in your Playroom _

**_From:__Christian Grey_**

**_To:_**_Anastasia Steele_

**_Subject:_**_plans_

**_Date:_**_ Saturday__,October 13, 2013,19:25_

_I hope you are free tomorrow to drive us to the airport so we can go to your mom's ._

I smile as I read his last email. Even though I am young and we know each other for only one month, I basically just agreed to marry him. Because it seems that he will be able to tick every of my tasks by the end of tomorrow.

Or almost every one of them.

And then, then I will say yes. If he will want to marry me then.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like the update !**

**HUGE THANKS TO ICALYN FOR EDITING! :) **

* * *

"Aren't you afraid?" I laugh as I turn on the engine of my old Beetle. My car is reliable, even with its high mileage and many years of use.

"I'd say uncomfortable," he says, trying and failing to stretch out his long legs in my very small car. But my car is perfect for me. I don't need a big and expensive car; I just need to drive. And be able to play CDs . My Beetle does both, so I am okay with that.

"Do you want to drive yourself with your own car?" I give him a look, trying to hide my smirk.

"No, no…" he laughs. "Just please be careful." Of course he doesn't. I can't believe he is that serious about me. The first two points he is going to tick are going to be meeting my mom and letting me drive us somewhere. My mom was kinda shocked to hear we were coming, but I couldn't say no to Christian. I kinda can't wait to say yes to him, too.

"Careful enough, Grey?" I ask as I turn onto the main road. I can feel him watching me as I drive. I am not a bad driver. Maybe not a very good one either, but I am okay with my driving. And I can't remember getting any attention from the police.

"Careful, but you will need a new car, Ms. Steele-soon-to-be-Grey."

"I haven't said yes," I say, but smile, knowing that I spent last night thinking only about him, and about us. I woke up at three in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. I even made a pros and cons list. Well, 'yes' wins. It is so strange that I am about to agree marrying a man I've known for less than two months. But I have fallen in love with him. With his charms, and his attitude towards me. Maybe the fact that I am his first girlfriend has something to do with it, too. The fact that I am the first, and maybe the one, Christian Grey has decided to love. And marry.

"Well, you will."

"Will I? How do you know?" I ask, laughing.

"I have your list printed, you know? And I plan to finish it as soon as possible."

"Why do you want to marry me so much?" I ask, turning onto the road that leads to the airport.

"Because I just know that you are the one that I want. I have never felt so good with any woman, and I don't want it to change. Ever."

"But why can't we just date? And then time will tell what's the best for us," I suggest. Even though I decided to say yes, I still have my doubts. We could date for some time and then decide to marry. What's the difference if we stay together?

"I will never change my mind. Trust me, I have had your background checked, and there is nothing about being in jail or anything else that would change my mind. The rest is nothing I can't imagine living with."

I smile at his words. Maybe he really loves me, even after a month. Maybe I shouldn't be so suspicious – maybe I should be happy about the fact that this amazing man has chosen to marry me, Anastasia Steele.

"Okay, Mr. Grey, we will prove this," I laugh as I stop the car in the airport's parking lot. "So, how bad was I?"

"Nine points out of ten. If you hadn't speed a little, you would have ten." He gives me a kiss on my lips, before awkwardly getting out of the car. I actually can't wait to bring him to my mother.

* * *

"Wake up." I hear Christian's voice, and he is rubbing my knee to wake me up. I could stay like this all my life – with the sweetest man I have ever known.

"Already landed?" I ask as I open my eyes.

"About to land," he says, and I look out of the window. There it is – the state where I was born. I can't wait to land and go to see my mom, she was pretty shocked to hear that I will be coming and even bringing someone. If only she knew…

"Will you let me drive to my house?" I ask, giving him a smirk.

"No," Christian answers. "Taylor will do it," he says, not taking me seriously.

"Is he coming, too?"

"Of course, he is almost everywhere I go."

As we land we are holding hands and looking out of the window, watching the scenery. After the plane is landed and we are escorted out, we get into the rented Audi, which is being driven by Taylor. As he drives, I keep thinking – what is going to happen? Will he really do everything? Will I really do everything? Will I want to marry him? Of course I will. I have accepted the idea of us getting married, and I have basically said my yes. But now I start to think – what if he doesn't actually want to pop the question anymore after he has seen me in a different light? What if my fear comes true?

But then again – I am young and I will get over it. Why would I marry him if he doesn't like the real me?

"Ready?" I laugh as we pull into my mother's driveway. I need to stop over thinking everything – he still has to finish my tasks before I'll marry him. Before the last one is finished, I won't think about anything. I will just enjoy my boyfriend's company.

"Of course."

We get out and Christian unloads our luggage. And right as we close the trunk, my mother opens the door.

"Ana!" She runs out, wrapping her arms around me. "Look at how beautiful you are! And who may this be?" She asks, turning her attention to Christian. I proudly look at him and smile.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Christian." And with that she gives him a hug, too. Christian smiles at her and responds the hug.

"I am very pleased to meet you," Christian says, still wrapped in my mom's arms.

"What a good catch, Ana!" She exclaims as she releases him. "Call me Carla, honey. I can't wait to hear everything! But first come in, I have dinner ready."

* * *

"Thank you, but I think I am full," Christian refuses the second portion of my mother's lasagna. What a perfect evening – the dinner my mother made was very tasty, and Christian seems to like her. Oh, and my mother seems to love him! I am not sure it is just the desire to see me happy – this is like she really approves of this man above the others I have had a chance to date. As if she knows he is the right one.

"No thanks, mom," I say when she offers me more. I am full. I love my mother's cooking, but I think I will gain so much weight if I keep eating like this that Christian really won't want to marry me anymore.

"What are your plans for tomorrow? And when are you leaving?" She asks as she sits down again with us at the table.

"Tomorrow we will drive around to show Christian a few places. And, unfortunately, we are leaving in the evening," I tell my mom about our plans. I plan to spend a romantic day with Christian tomorrow, and I don't care that we are leaving in the late evening because of his business and my work. I want to enjoy the little time we have here.

We talk about Christian and me for another hour, and then finally we are released to sleep. I have to say, we had an amazing evening. I had missed my mom so much, and she had missed me too. And I really think Christian enjoyed this too – he seemed to be interested in everything my mother said. Well, maybe because there were so many interesting but very awkward details about my life. But he was interested in everything Carla said. He explained my mom what he did, then he even got his iPad to show her some pictures and websites.

But now the evening is over – but probably even a better day is to come.

"Still want to marry me?" I ask as we lay down on the guest room's bed.

"Even more," he responds, giving me a goodnight kiss. "Let's sleep, tomorrow will be a long day," he says, and I turn out the lights. He wraps his arms around me as he usually does after sex. Only this time there is no sex involved – he hasn't even suggested it.

I smile as I fall asleep. I think I really do love him.

* * *

"Mmmmm, so glad to be home..." I murmur against Christian's shoulder since I had rested my head on it, trying to get some sleep.

The day we spent in Georgia was wonderful. We drove around a few places I liked to go to when I was much younger. We kissed, we hugged: we were like teenagers in love. Then we had one last meal with my mom before going back to the airport, to Christian's private jet that would take us back to Seattle. He has an early start tomorrow, and I have to return to work. I wonder what my colleagues will say about me being ill for a day. But I don't care. I don't regret a second of this trip.

"You know, the past two days were amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it; my mom adores you," I say as Taylor stops the car at my house. I don't want to get out, I don't want to face reality, but I know I have to. Tomorrow is Tuesday, and I have to go to work. But at least I will have these sweet memories to think about while I work tomorrow.

"Well, I guess she won't be against our marriage then," Christian smirks, and it makes me laugh.

"I guess she won't," I say before getting out of the car. Christian follows me and opens the trunk, giving me my bag.

"I will see you tomorrow," Christian says, wrapping his arms around me, lowering his head for a kiss.

"Really? I am working," I say, smirking.

"I think you won't reject my invitation to a dinner made by myself," he says, lifting my chin up with his thumb and looking into my eyes.

"That would be a shame."

"Taylor will collect you from work," Christian says and finally kisses me. He pulls away right before we start touching each other and opening our clothes, considering a quickie before he leaves.

"See you tomorrow," I say, smiling as I watch Christian leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**hope you like the chapter even though it is so short! and, as all my recent updates, this is also edited by the amazing icalyn! :)**

* * *

"So how was being ill?" James asks as he walks over to me at work the next day.

"Oh, didn't like it at all. At least I am alright now," I say, putting the new books on the shelf.

"Yeah, we already saw how ill you were," he laughed, but it wasn't the good laugh.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, looking at him, and he hands me a gossip magazine with the headline: _Christian Grey with a girlfriend? Read more about the mysterious girl he spent a little vacation with in Georgia._

"Where did you get this?" I ask as I read the headline. I knew that if I am with him, I would have to deal with stuff like this eventually. This was awkward – I really don't know what to say now.

"Jack wants to see you," James said, and I gave him back the magazine. I walked to Jack's office. He will kill me. He will fire me.

"Come in," I hear him say after I knocked on the door.

"Jack, James told me you wanted to see me," I say as I walk in his office.

"Yes, sit down," he says and I sit down in front of his desk. "I think everyone knows how you spent yesterday," Jack says, giving me a look that makes me feel scared.

"I'm so sorry, I just –"

"You just will never let that happen again or you will be fired. We understand you are dating a rich and powerful man, but then again – why do you even need this job then? One more time you do something like this, you are out of here. Now go."

Jack's words are so harsh, but I don't actually care. I will be smarter from now on. I don't want to lose this job since this is really my start. And I know I wouldn't have to work if I didn't want to, but I want to make myself financially secure by myself, not because I have a rich boyfriend. Or fiancé.

As I get back in the store, everyone is looking at me. Everyone knows. I bet everyone knew when I told James about Christian being my boyfriend that night at the bar, but now everyone clearly knows there is so much more.

I just want the day to be over. I want to relax myself in Christian's arms and I want him to make love to me. And that's the only thing that cheers me up while I work the whole day.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I ask as Taylor drives me to a place that is not Christian's apartment. Wait, this gets even more interesting! He just parked in a mall's parking lot.

"Mr. Grey is waiting for you at the cinema." I smile as Taylor tells me this. Christian seems to have planned something else for tonight. I wonder if he has ever even been to a cinema before. In the past several years, I think definitely no. But who knows?

Taylor follows me as we walk inside, and very soon I see Christian standing at the tickets center, waiting for me.

"Thank you, Taylor," Christian gives him a look and turns to me, taking my hand. "I thought I could take you to a movie tonight. I really want to finish the list," Christian whispers in my ear, and I smile at his words. I couldn't imagine a man like him so sweet and loving.

"I'm kinda excited about this. What movie are we seeing?" I ask as he leads me to the popcorn shop.

"Some romantic comedy. I thought you would like it."

"I think I will. As long as you are by my side, I'm sure I will," I say and kiss his cheek.

We buy popcorn and then we get to our theater. Before the movie starts, we take the chance and make out in the comfy seats of the cinema. We really don't care if anyone sees us – we have hungered for each other all day.

"Oh, the movie!" I say and break our hot kiss. Christian places one of his arms around me, pulling me closer, while I hold the other one in his lap.

I keep watching him not the movie the entire time. He really doesn't show the slightest hint of being bored or irritated. He even sometimes laughs at the jokes, and all the time he kept rubbing my shoulder. I wished for that moment to never end. But it had to end, because Christian said we need to get to Escala, he has a dinner prepared.

After half an hour we are at his apartment, and he is giving me a glass of wine.

"Make yourself at home for a few minutes while I finish the salad?" Christian asks, pecking my lips. I love how that apron looks on him. He must have stolen it from Gail, but it makes it even more adorable.

I get to the living room and play some romantic music on Christian's iPod. I sit down and take a sip of my wine. I feel perfect. And it will be even better when my man gets here with our food.

"I really am not a good cook. Or anything close to cook at all. But I really tried," Christian said and he placed my plate in front of me, sitting next to me with his own.

"Chicken salad, I guess?" I ask, recognizing the products on the plate.

"Christian Grey's awful chicken salad, to be completely right," Christian joked, and I took a forkful of the salad.

Truth be told – the ingredients weren't chopped similarly, and maybe it was a bit too salty, but I loved the salad. It was made with heart, made from Christian's heart.

"Mmm…" I moan in pleasure to make Christian feel proud of himself. "This is tasty." But it actually is. Some things that I would change, but actually it is a really good salad for a beginner like Christian.

"Really? I'm glad you like it. We still have dessert," Christian said and kissed me, taking my empty plate from my hands.

"You taste like chicken."

"You taste like Ana, like my wonderful Ana," Christian responded and stood up, going back to the kitchen.

And the night really turned out amazing – he had made a pie from wild berries. The pie was just a bit overcooked, but it was fantastic. The cold ice cream was so perfect with it that I wanted Christian to make every meal for the rest of my life.

And after the meal we made love. Sweet love on the living room's couch. And then he took me to his bed where we made love another time, and another...

I finally lay awake in Christian's arms and run my hand up and down his abdomen.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask, looking at him as he smiles.

"My plans for tomorrow night."

"And what would they be, if it's not a secret?" I ask, locking our naked legs together.

"I plan to listen to some girly CDs with my soon to be fiancée while she takes care of her beautiful face." He said and looked over me, smiling.

"I can't wait to see you suffer tomorrow," I laugh and give him a kiss before falling asleep with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, this story is very close to the end! **

**But a happy ending of course! ;)**

**Of course, edited by icalyn ! **

* * *

"Christian, is this your girlfriend?"

"Who is she, Christian?"

Christian and Anastasia just kept walking to the limo that would take them back to his place. He had his arm wrapped around her protectively and he helped her get into the car. This was it: they were finally getting married.

"I enjoyed tonight," Ana says as Christian gets into the car and looks at her.

"I enjoyed tonight, too. You know that tomorrow we will be on every magazine's cover," Christian says, placing his arm over Anastasia's shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, I don't care," Ana said, being completely honest.

Now she knew that Christian would marry her, he loves her. He had done almost all the tasks now. All except for one – his playroom.

He had introduced her to his parents, he had met Ray, and they had spent a few days doing all the girly stuff she had made him do. And he suffered with joy in his eyes, because he loved her. But Anastasia was still curious to know about his playroom. She needed to know. And she would make him do this one last thing tonight.

They made out all the way to Escala, but when they got there, Ana didn't waste any time. She knew where the Playroom was and she went directly there.

"Ana, where are you going!?" Christian asked as he followed her.

"To your last task," Ana smirks and unlocks the door with the security code she had learned when Christian had showed her the room previously.

"Ana, stop," Christian said as they walked in the room.

"Why would I? Do you really want to marry me or not?" she laughs walking to him and unzipping her dress on the way. "I read about this, Sir. And I want to know what this is, Christian. I want you to spank me like you did with your submissives. I want you to fuck me hard and rough." She was shocked by her words, but that was the truth. She had been having wet dreams about her, Christian and the playroom. And she needed to know Christian's past and this was the best way to learn it.

"Ana, please – " as he said it, she ignored him and got out of her dress.

"Spank me, Sir," Anastasia says and makes her way to Christian, and he finally is persuaded. He took her in his arms and sat down on the bed, placing her on her stomach across his lap, in perfect spanking position.

"Anastasia, before we do this…how much you want to know?" he said, softly rubbing her bottom, afraid of what he was going to do to her. He didn't want it. He didn't want to be a Dominant anymore. He wanted her.

"Everything, Christian. I need to know the worst. So take off that belt of yours and do it."

Christian couldn't hit her with a belt; he couldn't imagine giving her that much pain. But he had to. This one time.

"Christian, ten spanks with the belt. The hardest you can." She had read so many articles about this type of relationship – many blogs – and she needed to feel it. Even if it hurt, she knew she could bear it.

But she regretted it as soon as the belt touched her now bare bottom.

"Ahh!" Anastasia screamed in pain, this was worse than she had expected.

And Christian didn't stop, he needed to finish this as soon as possible, then take her to his bedroom and make sweet love to her. And then propose to her.

"Two," He said and spanked her again. This time Anastasia screamed louder from the pain. It hurt so badly, but she needed to let him finish.

But then Ana thought – he had just started and there were tears in her eyes. And he seemed lost in this, because he spanked her the third time, and the fourth time, not even caring about her screams. She couldn't bear the pain anymore.

"Get away from me!" she yelled and pushed Christian away. She had seen enough. And now she was not sure she wanted to marry him anymore. She picked up her dress and quickly put it on, she needed to think.

"Anastasia!" Christian followed her to the door, trying to touch her but she managed to avoid his touch.

"Don't touch me."

"Ana, please. You know I never wanted to do this to you; I am so sorry, baby. I love you, and I don't want this for you, I want to be soft and sweet with you." She didn't even have the strength to listen to him; she just headed to the elevator.

"I can't talk to you now, Christian," she said and entered the elevator.

"Anastasia!" he yelled but the door was closing and he just saw her leave with tears in her eyes.

There were tears in his eyes, too, as he fell on the floor and for the first time in his life, started sobbing.

He knew it was about to end.


	11. Chapter 11

**now only epilogue left! **

**hope you liked the story, and the chapter! the playroom idea and also this meeting is kinda like in the original, but , as you see, with differences ;)**

**As lately - edited by icalyn! Thanks! **

* * *

Anastasia walked in the gallery for Jose's first exhibition, an event she needed to attend.

She couldn't believe she hadn't spoken with Christian for a week. She ignored his calls, emails and messages. She ignored the flowers every day in her workplace. She couldn't talk to him, and now she was even in a worse mood than ever.

She was late.

Not for the event, her period was late. And she didn't know what she was about to do.

Everything got more difficult when she saw Christian looking at one of the photographs. She saw him notice her and she couldn't escape anymore, even if she tried. She left the gallery but Christian followed her out.

"Ana!" he took her by her wrist and made her look at him.

"Let me go, Christian," Ana said, trying not to look at him. She still loved these gray eyes; she still loved him. Even though she had been so stupid and left him.

"Anastasia, please, please, talk to me." Instead of releasing her, her took her other wrist, too, and made her look at him.

"I don't want to talk to you, Christian."

"Ana, fuck, we need to talk! I love you, and what happened is something I never wanted you to experience! You wanted to know the worst, there it was."

"Do you know what hurts the most?" Ana yelled back at him. "How can I be sure you don't ever miss this, Christian? You might get bored of me and want this, and it is not me, as I learned."

"Ana, fuck, I don't want anything or anyone else! I want just you, to marry you. I want us to be together, and I would never miss my old lifestyle when I have you."

Ana wanted to believe but she was still afraid. She knew, or at least hoped, she would find love again. She needed to let him go, she needed to make him no longer want her. And if he wanted her after those silly tasks she had made him do, this would stop him. Not from contact, she hoped, but from loving her. He had confessed her his fear of being a father yet, and unfortunately Anastasia had to use it.

"I think I am pregnant."

He moved away from her and ran his hands through his hair; he was shocked. "You can't be pregnant, your pill."

"I forgot when we visited my mom. The time difference. Christian, this is for the best. You don't need me. You will be able to meet your child whenever you want, but please, please let's not talk about us."

She needed to break up with him. It was better now than in a few months, or maybe years later when he realizes he needs his BDSM relationships.

"I won't fucking leave you! You are carrying my child!" Christian yelled at her, angry but still caring about her.

"I don't know for certain," Anastasia said even though she was sure she was. She never had had her period late and she was a week late.

"Then we will confirm it," Christian took her hand and made her walk away with him.

"Where are we going?" Anastasia asked, following the man she loved.

"To a drugstore," Christian said, and they continued to walk until they got to the drugstore and went in.

He didn't care about anything but Anastasia at the moment. He didn't care if anyone saw him buying these pregnancy tests; he just needed Anastasia back. He paid for the tests and took the bag, taking Ana's hand again and leaving.

He dialed Taylor and soon he took both Ana and Christian to his apartment. They were silent the whole ride to that place where they had last seen each other.

As soon as they were inside Escala, Christian led Anastasia to his bedroom, and then to his bathroom.

"I guess you know what to do…" Christian said and left the tests as he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

After a few minutes Anastasia walked out of the bathroom, holding three white sticks in her hands. "We need to wait," Ana said and sat down on the edge of the bed, where she was joined by Christian.

"You know that this child will be provided for and cared about," Christian said, looking at Ana. "And I really hope you understand that I love you, Anastasia, and I still want us to get married. Please, Ana."

"Christian, you want more, and that more is not a baby." Ana tried to wipe away the tears that were falling down her face, but couldn't. But she had Christian who did it for her.

"Ana, baby, how can you not understand? You have changed me and my life. You are what I want. You are more than all I have ever had. And even though I am not ready and I am scared, if we are going to have a baby, I will be a happy father with you by my side."

Ana couldn't resist him any longer; she just had to believe him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss.

"I will never leave you two," Christian said and placed his hand on Ana's stomach, but then she pulled away.

"Still one minute left to know for sure," Ana said and held Christian's hand, waiting for that other stripe to appear. But it didn't. A minute passed, and another one, and Ana realized the happiness had lasted for three minutes.

There was no child. Now Christian wouldn't want her, wouldn't need her. She stood up and threw the tests out.

"Goodbye, Christian."

"Ana?" he stood up, shocked by her actions.

"I understand what this was. I am not pregnant, now we can both move on."

"No, Anastasia, we can't and we won't. Maybe this false alarm was meant to happen for us to realize we can't break up. We love each other, and I can't imagine my life without you. So, for the last time I am going to ask you this." Christian got on one knee, making Ana turn to him and stare.

"Marry me. Be my one and only, live with me. Be with me. Because I love you more than anything, I love you more than life itself. And even though I just said this is the last time, I know that if you say no, I will come to you again. Because I know that we are meant for each other, Ana. And you know it too."

Was there really any reason to have doubts anymore? Was there any reason to think he would want something else? Ana went back to the man she loved and kneeled down besides him, kissing him. "I love you so, so much." she sobbed, hugging him close to her body, never wanting to leave him again.

"I love you too, Anastasia. So…" He said as he took the box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me? You should because I have done all I needed to do, you know." They laughed and Anastasia nodded.

As Christian placed the ring on her finger, Ana started to think about something. "Did you carry this with you while we were separated?"

"And even before, Anastasia." He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her. He loved her and he couldn't wait to call her not only his fiancé, but also his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is it! Hope you liked the story! Thank you so much for following, reviewing and adding this to favorites. It was my first story, and it was a challenge for me - since I've only learnt English in school and have not even finished yet, I am really happy you still liked it. Of course huge thanks also to icalyn for editing the last chapters! :) **

**You , wonderful readers, have encouraged me, so trust me - I won't be leaving you soon, because I have many interesting story ideas I would like to write someday.. Maybe the stories are quite short, but for someone like me who has like no free time, even these chapters are much. **

**Thanks, and I hope I will update my other stories tomorrow! :)**

* * *

Six months later

"Ana, you look perfect." Grace said, trying to hold back the tears as she saw her perfect soon-to-be daughter in law.

"Thank you, Grace," Ana said, smiling brightly as she looked in the mirror. Today was the day she had been waiting for – her wedding day. In a few minutes her dad would give her to the man she loved, Christian Grey.

She had never thought her life would turn this way, but it did. And she couldn't imagine herself happier.

"Oh God, Steele!" Kate exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Ana. And their third friend was there, too – Andrea.

"You look perfect," she said and Ana smiled at her. She was the one she had to thank first.

"Andrea, thank you so, so much for needing me to replace you," Ana said as she wrapped her arms around Andrea for a hug.

"I still can't believe you are marrying my boss." She laughed, and Ana had to agree – she still couldn't believe she was marrying Christian. But everything got even more believable when Ray opened the door and said it's time to go.

And after a few minutes Anastasia was out of Grace and Carrick's house, walking down the aisle that was improvised in the garden. She kept staring at Christian and smiling. She had never seen him so happy.

"Take good care of her," Ray said as they finally reached Christian.

"I will, trust me," he said and took Ana's hand.

The rest of the ceremony just flew by. Ana was so full of emotions that she just went through the motions. She said her 'I Do' not caring about anything else. Only when she realized Christian was kissing her, she got back to the world – she was married. Married to Christian.

They broke the kiss and turned to the guests. Only their closest friends and family, everyone was so happy and cheerful.

The reception celebration was also at Grace and Carrick's house before the happy couple would leave for the honeymoon. After dinner and mingling, Ana decided she needed some time alone with Christian.

"Where are you dragging me, Mrs. Grey?" Christian smirked as Ana took his hand and started leading him to his old room.

"Reception sex, maybe?" she laughed, opening the door and pushing her husband inside.

"I seriously can't wait to take off this dress." Christian said as he took her in his arms and carried to the bed.

"Wait, wait…" Ana stopped him and reached for the little box she had managed to leave on the table before the wedding.

"What's that?" Christian asked, curious to know what his wife had planned for him.

"Open it." Ana said and handed him the box.

He slowly opened the present. The best present he could ever receive.

A positive pregnancy test.

They hadn't been trying, but they knew that they wanted kids someday. And he was so happy that this day got even better now.

"Ana, I love you so, so much!" Christian said and wrapped his arms around her. Just as he was about to kiss her, someone knocked on the door.

"Put your clothes back on and get to back to the party!" Elliot yelled, and the couple laughed.

"Christian, are we going to tell everyone?" Ana asked as they stood up and walked to the door, hand in hand.

"Do you want to?"

"I can't wait to tell everyone." Ana confessed and Christian's smile and his next moves said everything that was needed to say. As they walked outside where their families were, Christian hugged Ana from behind, his palms landing on her belly.

And soon they were noticed.

"Oh God, Ana you are pregnant!" Mia squealed, and so began the congratulations.

If someone had told Christian this a year ago, he would have started to laugh. But now he couldn't imagine his life any other way – Ana was his life now, they were a family now. A soon to be family of three.


End file.
